


Dark Nights

by Darnskippytootin



Series: now you are a broken seal [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, Fluff, I take your "the moon is in pieces" and raise you "the moon is fucking GONE bitch"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnskippytootin/pseuds/Darnskippytootin
Summary: Yang and Blake were unlikely friends. One was a boisterous huntress with a knack for chaos wherever she went, the other was a quiet, sarcastic, bibliophile who kept herself reclused to her cottage in the middle of the forest. Practically night and day, yet somehow, something just clicked between them.Even as the days grew shorter, and more and more grimm awoke under the moonless nights, Yang wouldn't let monsters in the dark deter her from seeing the mysterious woman with hair the color of midnight and eyes made of gold.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: now you are a broken seal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Dark Nights

There were never enough hours in the day. That sentiment rang especially true when the night was as dark and soulless as the Grimm it summoned. Like any other person, Yang had probably heard every fairytale and myth there _was_ to tell of why the moon disappeared so many centuries ago. 

One story told of a man beset by vanity and arrogance, who fell in love with the moon’s beauty, and shot her down when he could not hoard her light for himself. 

Another myth detailed the bitter rivalry of the sun and moon - a rivalry that ended with the latter fleeing in shame, cursed to forever be blinded by their sibling’s eternal radiance.

By far, the most popular myth, and her sister’s personal favorite, was the one of the moon god, Fengra, who fell in love with many mortals and birthed many children, but every time their lovers or children passed away, a piece of the moon would break, and drift away - yet in spite of this, Fengra never stopped falling in love, and thusly, never stopped grieving, until the day came where all there was left were pieces of their broken body in the sky, fading away into darkness.

Blake didn’t seem to care for any myths or legends as it were, which Yang could respect.

Yang wondered if Blake ever got lonely, cooped up in that little cottage of hers so deep into the forest. She supposed some people just took better to isolation than others. Still, it _was_ a nice cottage - various trinkets and plants littered the shelves, soft candlelights illuminating the quaint room as Blake moved about, placing more wood to the fireplace in front of the small seating area. Brining her still steaming cup of tea to her lips, Yang hummed, content.

Yeah… it was a nice home.

“Sorry about the mess,” Blake said as she lightly kicked the net of firewood back to the corner, “I don’t usually oversleep like this, especially not till _noon_ , but…” She gave an apologetic shrug as she finally settled on the chair beside Yang.

“Oh don’t worry about it!” Yang reassured her. “I’m not really a stickler for that kind of thing anyway, so I think you’re in the clear.” She said with a grin that was softly reciprocated. “Were you up late?” Yang asked, taking another sip. Blake drew a heavy sigh.

“Something like that…” She aimed her gaze down at her own cup, delicately trailing the edge of it with a single finger. “Just... got a lot on my mind, I think.”

“You want to talk about it?” Blake huffed a mirthless laughter before she turned to give Yang a barely-there smile.

“I’m okay. Just don’t like this particular time of the year.” Yang nodded in response.

“I get that. Still, I’m here if you ever need it, alright?” 

“Thanks, Yang,” the smile on the faunus grew just a little bit, her eyes shining in gratitude, “I appreciate it.”

Truthfully, Yang _wanted_ to ask more. Blake was such a mystery to her, always had been, and with every visit, the want to know more about this beautiful and kind woman only grew. Still, Yang hadn’t been raised without manners, and she more than understood the need for privacy when it came to personal matters.

“I was thinking-”

“That’s dangerous.”

“Shut it,” Yang playfully grumbled, “how dare you sass me? I’m your _guest.”_ She put her hand on her chest, looking at Blake with wide eyes in mock offense. Blake scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“You’re more like a street cat that keeps coming back to steal my food and I’m too much of a pushover to chase you away with a broom.” The two women shared a laugh before Yang once again started.

“As I was _trying_ to say, before getting rudely interrupted-” Another scoff- “was that I was thinking of visiting a friend of mine - I told you about Weiss, right? She lives in Vale and invited me and Ruby to stay at her place since they’ve got a festival going on apparently.” Yang wasn’t sure if Blake was consciously aware of it, but whenever she got curious or confused, one of her cat ears tended to bend ever to the side while her head tilted ever so slightly along with it. It was borderline precious. For as quiet and reserved as Blake tended to be, her body was always _so_ expressive in ways Yang was still discovering with every visit.

“That sounds nice,” Blake hummed, bringing her cup to her lips. “How long is the festival going to last?”

“We’ll be staying there for about three days, but the festival itself is only taking place on one of them. Apparently, it’s on the day that _would_ have been the first full moon of the winter season.” Yang said before finishing her drink and discarding it on the table in front of her. “According to _legends,”_ she noted with her fingers making imaginary quotation marks in the air, “it used to be just a monthly day of offering when the moon was still around. People would come to Fengra’s temple, lay their offerings, say their prayers, all that jazz.” Yang shrugged, leaning back into her chair with a sigh. “Now it’s just a yearly thing they do to raise peoples’ spirits before the winter depression kicks in.” She said with a chuckle. Blake simply hummed. Yang gave her a curious look at the noncommital response - Blake’s eyes were purely trained on the vase of lilies standing on the coffee table in front of them, her expression muted and distant.

“Why the winter?” She asked. Yang grimaced.

“Ah… I’m pretty sure Ruby told me about it, but I can’t really remember most of it.” She put her closed fist to her temple, trying desperately to remember what her sister had told her before her eyes lit up as a faint memory came back to light. “Oh, right! It had something to do with that one legend where the moon had like, a _bunch_ of kids. The reason they hold the festival in the winter is because the moon’s first child died during winter, and that was how the moon first started breaking apart… or something like that.” Yang blew a raspberry. “Again, Ruby’s knows more about it.”

“... I see.” Again, with the vague answers. Yang tried to swallow her slight worry and press forward.

“I was just going to ask if… you wanted to come along?” Blake looked up with a wide stare and Yang suddenly grew flushed. “I mean! Only if you _want_ to, of course! I know you like to keep to yourself but I know Vale’s really nice, and Weiss and Ruby are really nice too -I mean you already know Ruby’s nice but you get what I mean- and, you know, there’s the festival and all going on but we can just hang out inside and relax while everyone’s out partying or... whatever, you know?” Yang swallowed, sharply training her eyes on her hands as they fiddled on top of her lap. “Also… I’d just really like to spend more time with you.”

_“I’d like to spend more time with you”? Gods what am I? 12??_

The ensuing lack of response from Blake was near nerve-wracking, and Yang was almost on the cusp of backtracking on everything she’d said, only for Blake’s voice to softly cut through the silence.

“Can I… think about it? For just a little?” A huge wave of relief quickly washed over the blonde.

“Of course! Take all the time you need! There’s still like, three weeks left before the festival is gonna start anyway, so don’t feel rushed.” Once upon a time, Yang might have interpreted Blake’s single nod as reluctant civility - the kind of thing you do where you try to hide how little you give a shit with an air of rudimentary politeness, but by now, she knows Blake well enough to read through her “non-answer” answers. 

If Blake truly wasn’t interested, she would have just plainly said so. Gods know the number of times she’d turned Yang down in the past every time she’d invited her to accompany her to the tavern or even her own home. The fact that Blake would at least _consider_ accompanying her to Vale was a vast improvement - one which Yang took no small amount of joy in.

It had been more than six months ago since the two women first met. As far as first impressions went, Yang’s hadn’t been… the best of sorts. Needless to say, crashing through the roof of Blake’s cottage in her attempt to slay a griffin that had been terrorizing the nearby village had certainly not put her in the raven-haired recluse’s good graces. Though Blake could certainly have fixed the hole herself, she quite adamantly pulled Yang by the ear once the griffin laid dead on the ground and forced her to fix her property. With a sheepish smile and a humble apology, Yang promptly fixed her roof before nightfall.

As she looked upwards, Yang could still pinpoint the spot of patched wood she had crashed through, and the memory of Blake’s wide-eyed expression the first time their eyes met had her chuckling. Blake quirked a brow, smirking.

“What are you laughing about?”

As Yang turned to respond, a distant howl suddenly bellowed from the forest. The two women shared a knowing look. 

Beowolves.

“They’re not usually out and about _this_ early,” Yang mumbled as she stood up, trying to remember where she’d put her weapons away.

“The days are getting shorter,” Blake said, “and it’s only going to get worse the further we get into winter.” As Yang fumbled back into her coat, she nodded her thanks to Blake as she retrieved Ember Celica for her. The howl may not have been close, but getting caught out late with packs of grimm coming to life this deep into the forest was a surefire way to lose a limb, if not your life. With her hand on the doorhandle, Yang gave Blake a smile, biting back her disappointment of their visit getting cut short.

“See you tomorrow?” Blake looked visibly disappointed herself but easily returned the smile.

“Tomorrow.”

As Yang turned the handle and stepped outside, she gave Blake a last look over her shoulder, a wry smile on her lips. “I bet the moon would’ve looked beautiful tonight, huh?” Blake’s expression was unreadable, and Yang didn’t stay long to try to decipher what was going through that pretty head of hers. “Goodnight Blake.”

The morning wouldn’t come anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Hades for this lol
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
